


Three times the fun

by vonvoyage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically at least, Deepthroating, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage
Summary: When Eren went to to the bar to get shitfaced and forget about his problems it suffices to say that the last thing he had expected was to be propositioned for a threesome.





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some vague background Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager in this, just to give people a heads up for those who may care

“A beer, please,” Eren said, ordering his third one of the evening. He was already quite tipsy and well on his way to becoming flat out drunk. Normally his tolerance for alcohol was pretty high, but seeing as he hadn’t eaten for a while he could feel its effect coming on much faster. Not that it mattered, seeing as getting shitfaced was pretty much his goal for the night. 

After paying and taking the beer from where the bartender had put it on the countertop, he walked back over to the booth he had been occupying since he arrived. He wondered if he looked as depressing as he felt to the other patrons of the bar. Not that he cared what they thought, he being here and drowning his sorrows in alcohol was nobody’s business but his own after all.  

Swallowing a large mouthful of his drink, he looked around the bar. He had arrived just after opening and had been the first person in, but as it got later it had started filling up quickly. At this point it was pretty much buzzing with people. Eren spotted a few individuals that seemed to be university kids the same as him, but other than that the bar was mostly filled with older adults.  

Taking another sip of the beer, he leaned his head back against the booth. 

The worst part of all of this, he thought, was that he couldn’t really even be mad at Jean like he wanted to. He knew what a mess he had been in high school when trying to figure out his sexuality, and even then he had always had his friends and family on his side. So he couldn’t exactly blame Jean for freaking out or pretty much running away. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t still hurt. That he didn’t still feel slightly abandoned.  

It wasn’t that he was in love with Jean. But he could be. His feelings were right there, right on the verge of spilling over into something  _more_  than just like.  

If only Jean wouldn’t pull away. If only he wasn’t scared of this possibility of  _more_. 

But he was. This was something he had probably been suppressing his whole life, and that kiss made it impossible to ignore any longer. Eren understood. He understood the confusion that Jean was facing. Of course he couldn’t be mad. 

But he felt lonely, and he felt sad.  

Jean was his only close friend he had made since moving to Sina and starting Rose University, and now Jean was avoiding him. He had other friends from his classes, but those where only people he exchanged words within hallways, not people he hung out with outside of school.  

He missed Armin, and Mikasa. He missed his close group of friends from high school. Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt. He missed his parents.  

“You know what, screw that asshole, he was the one who kissed me,” he muttered underneath his breath before swallowing another large mouthful of his beer. It was already almost half empty.  

Then he felt guilty. He shouldn’t think that. Blaming Jean didn’t do any good. He shouldn’t be mad. He  _wasn’t_  mad. 

But how was it fair that Jean got to kiss him, making Eren hope that they could have this together, and then just leave.  

“ _Ugh_ ,” he buried his face in his hands. The point of getting drunk had been that he wanted to not think about Jean, and here he was,  _still thinking about him_. 

“Rough night?” 

The sudden voice made him snap his head up to look at the man who had just sat down opposite to him in the rounded booth.  

 _Holy shit he was attractive._  

The man was wearing a dark grey vest over a white dress shirt with the top button undone. His black hair was styled in an undercut, and the corners of his lips were pulled up in a small smirk as he looked at Eren. Even sitting down he could also tell that the man was short, but something about him made him seem very imposing.  

“Huh?” He finally managed to get out.  

“I asked if you had a rough night, seeing as you were sitting here making disgruntled noises and hiding your face in your hands.” 

“Eh –” Awesome. He could apparently do nothing else than produce sounds at the moment. 

 _Words, Eren. Use your words._  

“Girl problem?” The man asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.  

“No,” he said, and at least his mouth was properly working again. 

“Boy problem then?”  

And there went his ability to speak again. His flush was probably answer enough, however, if the way that the man’s smirk grew was anything to go by.  

“I hope it’s nothing too serious,” the man said. ”No boyfriend drama?”  

“Oh, no it’s nothing like that. Just… stuff.” He didn’t exactly want to talk about his Jean situation with a stranger. 

“So you’re available then?” 

“Available?”  

“Single,” the man clarified, and Eren choked on the sip of beer he had just taken.  

Was this man hitting on him? He couldn’t be, could he? There was no way. This man was way out of his league. He had a very youthful face, but there was no doubt that he was several years older than Eren, and probably much more mature. Eren was also a broke university kid, and judging by the nice clothes and the Rolex the man was wearing on his left arm, he was very well off. Not to mention that Eren did not look his best right now, and this man was like the epitome of sex on a stick.  

“Levi, I think you’re scaring him.” Both of them turned their heads towards the man that had just joined them, and Eren almost choked again. Because in front of him stood fucking Captain America. Or at the very least a very close cousin.  

He was tall with broad shoulders and blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The suit he wore only further enhanced just how handsome he was.  

“I’m only making my intentions clear,” the raven haired man – Levi, Eren reminded himself – said, moving further into the booth to make room for Captain America, who sat down next to him. Eren was having a hard time knowing what to focus on. The fact that this Levi was currently sitting much closer to him, and also apparently indeed had been hitting on him. Or the blonde in front of him, who was now looking at him with appraising eyes.  

Then the blonde turned towards the raven again with a small smile on his lips. 

“You’re right. I like him.” 

“I told you.” He smirked again, and Eren was confused. He was so confused.  _What was going on?_  

“What’s your name?” The blonde asked him. 

“Eren,” he answered, although he wasn’t entirely sure how because his mind wasn’t working as it should at that moment.  

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Eren. I’m Erwin, and this is Levi. Although I hope he has already done introductions.” 

“We didn’t really get that far,” Levi said. 

“No wonder he was a bit frightened then. You should probably know his name, and tell him yours, before you try and get him into bed.” 

Eren’s eyes kept switching back and forth between the two men, trying to figure out what was happening just now. Was it some type of weird wingman situation? Although he couldn’t for the life of him understand why either of them would need a wingman.  

“Tell me, how old are you, Eren?” The blonde man turned back to him and asked. 

“21,” his voice felt small when he answered. 

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Levi asked, and Eren’s initial response was pretty much just to gape like a damn fish. Did he just ask him that? Is that even something you  _could_  ask strangers? Didn’t there exist some type of unwritten rule about this? 

“I – What – No.”  _Why did he answer?_  

“Good.” 

 _Why was that good?_  

He was screaming in his head. But hey, at least he wasn’t obsessively thinking about Jean anymore.  

“We don’t wish to make you uncomfortable, Eren. But I suppose as Levi said before, we do want to make our intentions clear,” Erwin said to him. 

It took a second for Eren to recognize that the man had said  _we._  As in, both of them. But when he did, his head started reeling. 

“In – Intentions?” Eren asked, stumbling on the word. A part of him understood exactly what they meant, but another part of him just really needed it confirmed.  

“We want to fuck you,” Levi said plainly. And well, that sure was confirmation enough.  

“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin reprimanded, but then he just sighed. “That could have been phrased better, but yes, we do wish to bring you home with us tonight.” 

Eren was hardly listening.  

They were asking him to have a threesome with them.  _Him_ , in a threesome with  _them_.  _Tonight_.  

Was this happening? Was this real? Did things like this actually happen to people in real life? 

“I think we broke him,” Levi said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.  ”Hey kid, you still with us?” He asked with amusement evident in his tone.  

“You’re saying that you two want to have a threesome? With me?” He spoke the words slowly, as if perhaps encouraging either of the two men to interrupt him and tell him that this was all a big mistake. Yet neither of them did. 

“Yes. That’s pretty much the gist of it,” the raven haired man answered, rolling his eyes. 

“Why?” Yes, that was the main question. 

“We find you attractive,” Erwin answered simply. 

“And this is something that you two do often?” 

“When the urge arises. Neither of us is exactly monogamous,” Erwin explained. 

“Wait, so the two of you are a couple?” This was even more confusing to Eren. 

“Married,” Levi answered. And okay,  _wow_. 

 ”How old are you?” Eren figured it was an important thing to know before proceeding in any way. Then he freaked himself out, because, was he?  _Was he proceeding with this?_  

“I’m 36, and Levi is 34,” Erwin answered. Okay, so more than ten years older than him. He had been expecting that. 

“You don’t need to decide right away,” Erwin said. “Why don’t you just sit with us and talk for a while. Tell us about yourself.” 

And for some reason, Eren did. Not overly personal stuff, and he left out anything Jean related, but he told them about his family, and how he had only moved to the city about a year ago when he started university. When he said he was studying business, Erwin took interest and asked if he had anything particular in mind for the future. He told them about how growing up he used to want to have his own company, but that he wasn’t so sure anymore, that he was simply going to take it as it came. 

Erwin in turn told him how he was the CEO and Levi the president of the Trost Corporation. Which made Eren’s eyes grow large, because he walked past the big building of the marketing firm every time he went into the big city, and how was this even his life right now? He had assumed they were rich, but leaders of a big company? That was something else. 

The conversation lasted for probably close to an hour before Levi – who had been sitting mostly quiet apart from a few comments during the entire thing – suddenly spoke up. 

“Not that this isn’t nice and all, but perhaps we could move on to the actual fun stuff now.” 

And Eren, who against all odds had actually started to relax, tensed up again.  

“We’re going to need your answer now, kid. You in or not?”  

The thought of the threesome was close to nerve-wracking, and Eren was still confused about Jean, but he also couldn’t deny that he wanted what they were offering. Since they had sat down he hadn’t felt lonely, and it felt good to be wanted and noticed. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m in.” 

And they both smiled at him in a way that seemed entirely inappropriate for a public setting. 

  **o0o**

Walking out of the bar and towards the parking lot, Erwin kept a constant hand on his lower back, steering him forward. He swore he could feel the warmth from it straight through his t-shirt and jacket. Like a brand on his skin.  

They stopped in front of a sleek black car, and Eren stared at it wide-eyed. 

“Is that a Jaguar?” 

“Yes, indeed,” Erwin answered, then after unlocking it, opening the door to the backseat. ”You can sit here with Levi. I’ll drive.” 

Slowly and carefully he sat down in the car, not feeling even close to worthy enough to sit inside something that expensive. He was slightly terrified he was going to manage to do something to ruin it.  

Then both of the men got into the car, and soon they were on their way.  

Eren felt way too nervous to look at either of them, and so he kept his eyes on the passing buildings and people, wondering how far it was to their apartment, and if going home with two strangers really was the best idea.  

At the sudden sound of a belt being unbuckled, Eren barely had time to turn his head to the side before two hands grabbed his face and a mouth assaulted his. His sound of surprise was muffled by the pair of lips pressing against his own. His hands hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. 

Then, as quickly as it started, it ended again, and Levi returned to his seat, appearing completely unaffected.  

“You need to loosen up, you’re way too tense,” he said, and Eren was once again at a loss for words. His hand automatically came up to trace his lips where the echo of Levi’s softness still lingered. As the raven smirked at him, he let his hand drop back to his side, a blush burning his face. 

“There’ll be more of that soon,” Levi promised, and as if on cue, Erwin spoke up from the driver’s seat. 

“We’re here.” 

  **o0o**

They parked in the garage of a large apartment building, and then the couple led him into an elevator. Using a special code, Erwin then pressed the button for the penthouse. Which,  _of course_  they would live in the penthouse. 

Eren half expected to perhaps be pounced on again by Levi, or even Erwin, but neither of the men made any such attempts. Instead, they stood silently as the elevator continued up. This, however, did nothing to stop his heart from beating out of his chest during the whole trip.  

Arriving at the top floor, the doors opened to reveal probably the most gorgeous apartment Eren had ever seen. Easily the most gorgeous one he had ever actually stepped foot in. And everything looked ridiculously clean and organized. It was like stepping into some fancy realtor ad.  

For a moment he even forgot what he was doing there as he in amazement took in his surroundings.  

“Wow, I can’t believe you two can afford this. Or well, I suppose I can, but –” 

“Your jacket,” Levi interrupted, holding a hand out towards him. 

“Oh, right,” he said, shrugging it off and handing it over to Levi, who hung it away.  

He travelled further into the apartment and stopped in front of the massive floor to ceiling windows that gave a view out over the city.  

“This is amazing,” he said, looking back over his shoulder to where Erwin and Levi stood together watching him. He realized that they lived with that view and that to them it probably wasn’t that big of a deal at this point, but there was still a part of him that couldn’t understand how they acted so nonchalant about it.  

He turned back to the window, eyes sweeping over the rooftops and down into the streets far below. How small the cars seemed from here.  

So immersed in looking at the skyline he didn’t even realize that Erwin and Levi had approached him until the feeling of big and strong arms embracing him from behind interrupted his thoughts. He was pulled backwards a few steps, and then Levi stepped in front of him and kissed him again.  

It was softer this time, slower and more deliberate. He tried to make himself relax into it but his nervousness wouldn’t disappear. Never in his life had he done anything even similar to this. Really, leave it to him to have his first one night stand be a threesome. 

He wasn’t even especially experienced. With only ever having had one boyfriend, during his last year of high school, he had to be so far beneath these two people experience wise it was ridiculous.  

Had he been thinking more clearly he would have made sure to have had one more drink at the bar before leaving as to avoid feeling this rigid. As it was now, he felt close to sober, as he hadn’t ordered anything new after Erwin and Levi had joined him at the table.  

Deciding to at least attempt to get over his insecurities, he opened his mouth slightly, inviting Levi to deepen the kiss. The shorter man hummed approvingly against his lips before letting his tongue dive into Eren’s mouth.  

Levi was a skilled kisser, that fact became immediately clear. There was a certain rhythm that he established that Eren just went along with, and as his body quickly heated up – and arousal started to grow in his pants – he could hear himself moan softly into the kiss.  

Then Levi stepped back, and before Eren could chase those lips, Erwin gently grabbed his jaw, turning his head to the side so he could kiss him instead. Eren responded automatically, moaning again at the taste of Erwin as the man invaded Eren’s mouth with his.  

Afterwards, when Erwin broke the kiss and released his hold, Eren was left slightly lightheaded.  

“Why don’t we show you the bedroom,” he said, and Eren only nodded in reply, because yes, the bedroom sounded good. 

Levi walked ahead of them, Erwin again keeping a hand on his lower back to guide him forward, the same way he had done after the bar. It felt warm and reassuring, and even though they were strangers, it kind of made him feel safe.  

 


	2. Part 2

The gigantic bed was the first thing he noticed as he stepped inside the bedroom. Then again, it would have been impossible to miss. He wondered if they had bought it having in mind that they would be bringing others with them home and that it, in that case, would need to fit at least three people. 

He was brought back from his thoughts as Erwin started to lift his t-shirt, and he put his arms up to allow the man to take it off. His heartbeat was loud in his ears as Erwin looked at him with pleased eyes, running his hands over his now bare chest before gently tipping his head up and kissing him again.  

“Stop hogging him,” he heard Levi say, and as Erwin stepped back with a smirk directed towards the shorter man, he saw that Levi had already stripped down to his boxers, his clothes neatly folded at the side.  

 _Holy shit that was a toned body_. 

How was it fair that these people were rich, good looking and had amazing bodies?  

“Like what you see?” Levi told him amused, and then without letting him respond taking him by the wrist and then pushing him back unto the bed. Eren moved back further until he was positioned more in the middle, and Levi crawled after him, settling on top of his body. 

“ _Don’t worry, we like what we see too_ ,” he leaned down to his ear and whispered, and Eren could feel himself blushing furiously again.  

Levi chuckled as he lifted his head to look down at him. 

“Let’s get you out of these pants, shall we?” he said, sliding down Eren’s body before starting to unbuckle his jeans and tugging them down his legs.  

Looking over Levi’s shoulders, he could see Erwin where he now stood – also wearing nothing but his underwear and with a certainly impressive body – observing them with heated eyes.  

If this whole thing wasn’t just the biggest turn on ever, Eren didn’t know what was.  

“Grab the lube and the condoms, will you,” Levi said, and Eren watched as Erwin went to the big dresser in the room the retrieve them, before returning to the bed, this time joining him and Levi on top of it.  

“So, how do you want to do this, Eren?” Levi asked him, eyelids lowered as he spoke in a low sensual tone. ”Do you want someone to fuck you while you suck the other off? Or perhaps you want to fuck one of us while the other does the same to you?” 

“Either. Both. Anything,” he rambled, because  _oh my god_ , he could barely think right now and he would take whatever they had to offer. 

“Well, why don’t we start by preparing you at least.” 

Then Levi continued by starting to pull his briefs down, and he tried his best not to be too self-conscious as they were pulled off his waist, freeing his straining erection.  

But then Levi let his tongue slip out as he wet his lips and said, “I want to taste you,” and suddenly he didn’t feel all that self-conscious anymore.  

No mouth wrapped around him, however, and no tongue came down to lick at his hardness. Instead, after Levi had completely removed Eren’s underwear and dropped them to the floor, he then moved aside, and Erwin moved over to sit between his legs, using his hands to spread them further apart.  

“You don’t mind being on your back to you? If you prefer we can flip you over,” Erwin told him, but he shook his head. 

“No, this is fine.” 

“Good,” he said, before taking the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers. 

Eren felt his breathing speed up as Levi spread his ass cheeks for Erwin to easily be able to begin wiggle one finger inside. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but he had experienced it before, and as Erwin slowly started to pump it in and out, he quickly got used to it.  

He had been staring up at the ceiling, but when he felt Levi let go of his ass, and instead trailing his hands up to his cock, he looked down just in time to see him taking it in one of his hands while letting the other message his balls. Groaning at the sensation, he tried to mentally make sure he wouldn’t come, because that would be a humiliation he didn’t think he’d ever be able to live down.  

As Erwin added a second finger he focused on letting his body relax as to be able to easily take it, and he was rewarded when he felt those fingers press against his prostate, causing his eyes to fall shut while a shiver ran through his body and a moan fell from his lips.  

“Isn’t he just a vision,” he heard Erwin say. 

“Yes, and I’m sure he’ll look even better with a cook stuffed in him,” Levi responded, and Eren opened his eyes to see the two of them lean forward, lips meeting in an openmouthed kiss, a _nd god that was hot_. Eren felt a bit as if he was in sensory overload.  

He probably wouldn’t have been able to stop the whimper from escaping him even if he had tried, and at the sound, they broke the kiss to turn and look at him.  

“You like that? You like watching us?” Levi asked curiously.  

“Yes,” he answered truthfully, his voice sounding strangled. 

“Oh. Well, maybe we should just tie you up instead then. Have you watch us fuck. See if you’ll come completely untouched.” As he said it, he let his hand squeeze lightly at the tip of Eren’s cock, causing him to whimper again.  

“Stop teasing the boy, Levi,” Erwin said, and Levi smirked as he let his grip loosen. 

Eren had to force himself to bite back another whimper, and he wondered if it was possible for the two men to hear the way his heart was hammering inside his chest.  

Swallowing a couple of times to try and chase away the dryness in his mouth, he spoke up with a tentative voice. 

“Can I… Can I touch you?” 

“Oh. Is that what you want?” Levi asked, lips twitching just an inch as if attempting to hold back a smile, before lowering himself back over his body until their breaths were now mingling, ”Touch away.” 

And Eren let his hand slowly inch closer until it was finally resting on Levi’s lower back, and then continued to slide it down until it groped his ass. His breathing had picked up and there was something like static in his ears, but as Levi stayed still, simply holding his eyes and letting his hand roam free, he allowed his other hand to come up and join the other, so that he was now using both to grip Levi’s ass and pull him closer. The action caused Levi’s still clad erection to press against his stomach, and the smaller man’s breathe to hitch. 

As Levi leaned the remaining of the way down and their lips pressed together, Eren could feel Erwin start to move the two fingers inside him again, this time scissoring them to further loosen him up.  

With the fingers working their magic, and Levi’s body moving against his while their tongues explored each other, a sort of frenzy started within him. 

“Take them off,” he said, as he let his mouth trail away and instead attach itself to the skin just behind Levi’s ear, sucking and kissing the area while his hands simultaneously worked on getting the underwear off Levi’s body.  

“Impatient are we?” There was some amusement in his tone, but even so, he let his hands come down to assist Eren in getting the boxers off, throwing them aside when succeeding. Eren wasn’t even given a good chance to look at Levi’s now entirely naked body before the black haired man pressed himself back against him. His now freed erection grinding against the side of his stomach, and the brunette didn’t allow himself to hesitate before he reached down to get a hand between their bodies, wrapping around it.  

At the action, he felt Levi bite down at his shoulder, before proceeding to suck at the same spot and most definitely creating a bruise that would be visible the next day.  

His hand barely had room to move with as tightly they were pressed together, but he did his best to slide it up and down. Levi, in any case, seemed to enjoy his efforts, as he released small grunts into Eren’s shoulder, where his mouth was still working on creating multiple hickeys  

It was as Erwin was adding a third finger that Eren could feel himself going slightly tense again, and in response he could feel Erwin stilling his movements as a way of letting him get used to the intrusion, using his other hand to stroke Eren’s thigh in what was probably meant to be a soothing gesture but that felt more arousing than anything. Then again, he figured arousal would probably do the trick of relaxing him just as well. 

Levi who had also noticed him pausing slipped his hand down to once again wrap itself around his cock, which resulted in him giving of something of a cut of whimper. 

He could feel the way Levi’s lips moved as he spoke. 

“You know, you’re pretty cute.” 

Eren really did attempt to stop himself from blushing, he really did, but he also doesn’t think anyone would blame him for feeling sort of overwhelmed with the situation at hand.  

To hide his embarrassment best as he could he angled his head down to once again meet Levi’s lips for a kiss, and as he was doing this he could feel Erwin’s fingers resuming their movement.  

He was soon left panting with how much arousal was starting to build up, and he was on his way to outright begging for Erwin or Levi or  _anyone_ , to actually fuck him, when Erwin removed his fingers, leaving him achingly empty, but also anticipating what he knew was to come.  

Levi also moved off him, but still kept his hand firmly wrapped around his throbbing dick, and without Levi blocking his line of sight he had a perfect view of Erwin as he removed his underwear and freeing his quite sizable cock which was proudly curving up against his stomach.  

His eyes were wide and his mouth dry as he looked on while Levi took it upon himself to sit up next to Erwin and proceed to with sure hands put the condom on him and coat it in lube, before also helping to guide it down to Eren’s hole. All the while he was doing this they were keeping very heated eye contact with each other, and for just a moment Eren actually felt somewhat lost. Don’t get him wrong, it was still insanely hot to watch them together, but there was meaning and deep connection behind their gaze as they looked at the other, and he couldn’t help but for just a short second feeling like the outsider that he basically was. These people were a couple after all, they were married,  _they loved each other_ , and here he was, just someone they took home from a bar for a one night stand. It was a feeling of suddenly finding yourself lost at sea, and again, for that short second he couldn’t help but remember Jean and then – 

And then Erwin entered him and shifted his gaze to look straight into Eren’s eyes and it was like that look scorched away all other thoughts.  

From Erwin’s previously calm demeanor, he had expected him to go slow and gentle, so when he instead pushed in to the hilt with one powerful thrust, he could feel his breathe getting caught in his throat as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion.  

“F-Fuck.” He managed to get out, and as Erwin started to move even more words fell out of his mouth. “Oh god, that’s – fuck.” 

“God you’re tight,” Erwin said, sounding slightly breathless himself. “Feels so good.” 

He started to bend forward, and at first Eren thought he was leaning down over him to maybe kiss him, but instead he reached around him and brought him up so that he was sitting in Erwin’s lap. The change in position, and the way in which Erwin’s cock seemed to reach even further, made him gasp, and he heard Erwin’s groan as Eren’s muscles tensed around him like a fist. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Levi’s voice was husky from arousal, and just the reminder that he was there too, that Eren was actually having a threesome right now made him groan. God, he felt filthy.  

Erwin grabbed his ass in both hand and started to lift him up and down on his cock, while Eren could simply gasp and moan as his hand found their way up to grab at his hair for at least something to try and ground him.  

The sound of Erwin’s ragged breath was loud in his ears, and as he himself started to help with lifting and then dropping himself down on Erwin’s lap the man gave another groan, his hands gripping harder at Eren’s skin.  

“That’s a good boy,” He praised him, and Eren shivered underneath it.  

“Ah yes, and such a pretty one too,” Levi’s voice came from behind, and the praise once again caused him to shiver. Levi let his hands trail around to play with his nipples and Eren gasped as he gave a sharp tug. “Taking that cock like you’re made for it, aren’t you, Eren?” At the sound of his name he gave of something embarrassingly close to a whine. 

The smile pressed against his neck in response was pure wicked. 

“Why don’t we turn him around and put him on all fours.” Levi said, and Erwin hummed in response, before proceeding to lift Eren of his dick, leaving him gaping and raw. 

“Why don’t you be a perfect boy for us and stand on all four, you think you can do that Eren?” His mind felt slightly haze with arousal and so he only responded with getting into position.  

“God, look at that. You just want Erwin to stuff his big cock back inside of you, don’t you, Eren?” Levi’s voice was low as he took his thumb and traced the rim of his hole, and Eren couldn’t help but push back to try and get more of his touch. In some type of cruel demonstration however, Levi simply removed his hand and instead crawled up the bed until he was sitting on his knees right in front of Eren, lifting his chin up to look into his eyes. 

“You should see yourself right now,” he told him. “Like a real slut.”  

Perhaps Eren should have taken that as an insult, yet instead all it did was make his arousal burn stronger. 

“Now Eren, Erwin’s gonna fuck you again, and while he’s doing that, I’m going to need you to suck me off, think you can do that? Think you can be a good boy and take it?”  

He felt lost for words, so instead all he did was nod slowly, never breaking eye contact. The pleasing glint he saw in Levi’s eyes made him feel warm inside.  

As he looked down at Levi’s cock which was rigidly jutting out from his body, he felt a hint of hesitation. Not so much because it was enormous, which it wasn’t, it was very much average, and the idea of sucking of Erwin would have been a much more of a daunting task. No, he felt somewhat nervous because he desperately wanted to do a good job, a big part of him which wanted to prove himself, and with his lack of experience he was scared of falling short. Yet he knew that he had an ace up his sleeve, and so as he bent his head down over it he decided to simply go for it.  

“Jesus –” Levi actually jerked beneath his hands, and he could feel fingers grabbing and tugging at his hair. As he with innocent round eyes looked back up, still with the cock buried as far as it would go down his throat, he found Levi staring back at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.  

He kept his eyes focused on him as he swallowed around the member in his mouth, and a strangled moan fell from the man’s lip. The satisfaction of eliciting that type of response from him, well, it felt close to addicting.  

Just as he was starting to pull back, Erwin pushed back in from behind and he was propelled forward again by the force of it. It caused him to choke in surprise, but then almost immediately moan at the sensation of having Erwin back inside of him.  

He heard Levi give a groan above him, his fingers once again tugging at his hair.  

As Erwin started up a slow but forceful rhythm he couldn’t do much more than try and focus on breathing through his nose. Even so, he could feel himself going lightheaded. All this did however was cause him to get even more turned on, the feeling inside of him growing stronger by the second. He felt dirty, being fucked from both ends, sweat clinging to his body and with drool dripping down his chin, and he remembered Levi’s previous words, _”You should see yourself right now. Like a real slut.”._  

And then he came. 

It rolled through him like a tidal wave, and he thinks he might have blacked out for just a second because when he came back to himself Levi’s dick was no longer in his mouth and he had slid down to lie flat on his stomach with Erwin pressing down upon him, hands with a vice grip on his hips and guttural groans being pressed against his hair where Erwin had his head buried. He could feel the cock twitching in his ass, and he sort of distantly noted that Erwin must have just had an orgasm too. 

He was still trying to collect his thoughts when Erwin slowly and ever so gently slid out of him and got up from his back. Eren was left feeling empty and exhausted but he made himself roll around so that he was lying on his back instead of stomach, trying to concentrate on breathing. 

As he looked to the side, he saw Erwin having pushed Levi down on his back, and with his head between his legs, swallowing him down as far as he could. Levi was panting and attempting to lift his hips up as if he just couldn’t help himself, but Erwin simply pressed them back down into the mattress and held him there, unrelenting. When he came it was to a string of curse words, and Erwin didn’t pull away but simply swallowed down the whole load, even though some ultimately ended up spilling over and dripping down.  

If Eren wasn’t completely drained his dick would have probably stood right back up at such a scene, as it was it stayed slack, even though he could feel it giving a valiant try.  

He followed Erwin with his eyes as the man got up and went into the adjoining bathroom, he could hear him moving around in there and turning on the water, and a short while thereafter he returned with a wet towel, and proceeded to clean Eren up. It felt nice, comforting even.  

“You okay?” Erwin asked him. 

“Oh yeah, I think I’m more than okay actually,” he responded. 

“Such high praise,” Levi muttered from the side, and Erwin gave a short laugh at his comment. 

“Give me the towel, Erwin, and I’ll put it in the laundry basket,” Levi continued, and Erwin handed it to him still smiling and with mirth in his eyes.  

As Levi disappeared out of sight, Erwin climbed into bed with him again, pulling the comforter up over the both of them and pulling Eren towards him so that they were spooning. Now, Eren didn’t know if cuddling was something normally included in one night stands, but he sure wasn’t complaining either way. 

“He likes showering before bed,” Erwin explained to him just as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. “But you should sleep, you must be tired.” 

Eren merely hummed in response, cause he was truly very tired, and the comfort of Erwin’s arm around him only served to lull him further to sleep. 

He only just managed to stay awake long enough to hear Levi slip back into bed with them, and then he was out like a light.  

 


	3. Part 3

Waking up he had a short moment of extreme confusion about where the fuck he was before the events of last night slammed back into his head, at which point he immediately tensed up. The room was still relatively dark with black-out curtains covering the windows, but with the door ajar some light spilled in, and seeing as he was alone in bed he could only guess that it was probably late morning or afternoon by now. He could hear them from further away In the apartment, and by the sounds of it probably in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

His head felt heavy from the hangover and a big part of him simply wanted to stay burrowed down in the comforter, but he knew he couldn’t exactly hide from them forever, so he forced himself to slowly get up. A bit surprisingly, he saw that his clothes were already folded and laid out for him on an armchair that sat at the side of the room, and he remembered the way that Levi had taken off and folded his own clothes the day before and wondered if this was his doing. 

Putting them on he made sure to be as quiet as possible, his ears constantly listening if someone was nearing the room and heart beating just slightly faster with every sound of a chair scraping. Now, perhaps it was weird to feel vulnerable being naked with two people that you slept with the day before and who had already seen everything, but there you had it. 

The clothes were luckily still relatively fresh so he didn’t feel it would be too obvious that he would be doing the walk of shame on the way home, which he felt quite relieved by. Going into the bathroom, however, and looking himself in the mirror, he quickly realized that he looked a mess. His hair was in major disarray and on his neck there were several noticeable hickeys which made his eyes go wide and cheeks go red. Having put on his clothes really did nothing to hide the fact that he had been freshly fucked. 

Washing his face with some water along with wetting his hair made him look a lot more presentable, but there was really nothing he could do to hide the hickeys seeing as he was only wearing a t-shirt. At the very least his jacket would probably cover them for the most part for when he was leaving. 

After going to the bathroom he then walked back out and steeled himself to walk out to where Levi and Erwin were sitting in the kitchen. Eren knew they must have heard him by now so really it would only be more embarrassing if he took longer, but even still he could feel himself hesitating for a short moment before opening the door up wide. 

As he stepped out into the big open space of the apartment where he’d been the night before, he marvelled at how it looked even more impressive seeing it in full daylight, and as he turned his gaze to the far end of the open space where the kitchen was located, and where Levi and Erwin were sitting at the dining table observing him quietly, he felt himself become very small. 

On no level did Eren belong here, not with these people nor in this world. It felt a bit as if he’d boarded the wrong train and ended up somewhere completely foreign. 

 _Relax_ , he told himself.  _Just smile and be cool, you can do this._  

 ”Good morning,” he said, not being able to decide if he should either go sit down with them or just leave right away. I mean what were the social etiquettes for one night stand anyway? 

“Eh maybe I should leave or –” He started but Erwin interrupted him. 

“Nonsense, unless you want to go you’re perfectly welcome to have breakfast with us.” 

“Right,” he said feeling wrong-footed but nonetheless making his way over to them, and Erwin smiled in return, even getting up and pulling out a chair for him, “Also, good morning to you too,” he said. 

“Oh, thank you,” Eren said, trying his best not to sound or look too awkward as he sat down straight across from Levi, who had returned to nursing his cup of coffee. He was holding it in a way which was really quite strange, but Eren didn’t know if it would be rude to ask so he simply remained quiet. 

“Do you drink coffee too?” Erwin asked him, still standing, “If not we have milk, juice and of course just water if that’s what you prefer.” 

“No, coffee is good,” he said, “I have a bit of a headache so I could use a pick me up.” 

“How much did you have to drink last night?” Levi asked him, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Well I mean not that much, I just hadn’t really eaten before you know.” 

“Make sure to dig in now then,” Erwin said, putting a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture as he poured up some coffee for Eren with the other. 

“Thanks,” he said, giving him a smile over his shoulder as Erwin went to return the coffeepot to the coffeemaker. 

As he turned back around to grab something to eat from the variety of options already laid out on the table, he caught Levi’s eyes looking at the side of his neck and Eren realized he was eyeing the hickeys. Probably noticing the way Eren froze in his movements Levi’s eyes travelled up to meet his, a gleam of mischief in them and a barely noticeable smile on his lips. Desperately wanting to avoid feeling embarrassed he quickly broke eye contact and grabbed a bowl to pour up some cereal. 

“So, you guys’ apartment is really fancy, I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere this nice before actually. I mean obviously with you being CEO’s and everything you can afford it but like still, this is very much just – wow, you know?” He knew he was rambling but with his nerves, it was hard not to. 

“I think you already said something like this last night, right before we fucked.” Levi held the mug in front of his mouth so Eren could just barely see the smile behind it. That bastard definitely took joy in making him squirm. 

Then he actually huffed out a laugh and lowered his cup down, given Eren a genuine, albeit small, smile. 

“I thought you might have loosened up a bit after yesterday but you seem just as tense now. Is this your first one night stand or something?” He asked, head cocked to the side. “It is isn’t it?” 

He gave another amused smile at whatever expression Eren was wearing. “Well, brat, hope we didn’t scar you for life or something then.” 

“You did not – I’m not scarred for life!” Eren sputtered out, and honestly how much was he supposed to blush when in the company of these two men? 

“Ah well, that’s good to hear. Write us a good Yelp review would you?” 

The unexpected joke made something suspiciously sounding like a giggle escape his mouth. 

“Did you just imply that you and your husbands are prostitutes?” Eren asked as he tried to stop laughing. Then almost as an afterthought, he added, “To be fair I suppose you two would be good enough for the job.” 

Erwin made a choking noise at his side and Levi’s eyes were brimming with mirth. 

“See, I knew I liked you,” Levi stated. 

**o0o**

After that breakfast actually carried on without much of a hitch with conversation flowing naturally and without feeling forced at all, and after they were finished he helped them put all the food away again and load the dishwasher. It felt nice, sort of domesticated and cosy, as if for just this short moment at least, he had a place with them. Like he was belonging. 

“Thank you for breakfast, but I should probably go now, I’ve taken up enough of your time,” he made himself say, even though a part of him didn’t want to leave. 

“You’ve really been no bother,” Erwin told him, and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he grasped Eren by the neck, his fingers threading in his hair, and leaned down and kissed him. Eren could feel his heart doing a little stutter in his chest and he automatically pressed closer. 

His mouth had the bitter taste coffee and Eren allowed himself to fall into the kiss fully, eyes closed and his fingers gripping Erwin’s sweater. 

“Are you two going to stand there making out like teenagers the whole morning or something?” Levi asked, and Eren could feel as Erwin smiled into his mouth before he pulled away. 

“Sorry, you feeling left out?” Erwin asked him teasingly. 

“If you think I want to kiss either one of you before you’ve brushed your teeth you don’t know me at all,” he simply responded with a snort. 

Then they sort of gave each other a look that seemed significant but Eren really wouldn’t even be able to begin to guess what they were communicating to each other. 

“Well, why don’t I take you home Eren. I have some errands in town anyway,” Erwin said, breaking his silent conversation with Levi and turning back to Eren. 

“Oh, you really don’t have to! I could just take the bus!” He protested immediately. 

“The bus is filthy, let him drive you,” Levi said, and Eren wondered how much of a clean freak this man really was. 

“Really Eren, it’s no bother,” Erwin reassured him. 

“Okay well, if you’re sure… “ He felt hesitant to accept but also didn’t want to sound rude by declining the offer. It probably wasn’t that big of a deal, and it would be nice to not have to figure out what bus to take from here to get back home, but he also didn’t know if it would be awkward to have your one night stand drop you off. Even him who didn’t know much about this felt as if it probably wasn’t something that normally happened. 

As long as no one he knew saw him getting dropped off though, he guessed it wouldn’t do any harm. 

Saying goodbye to Levi felt stilted, and even more so did the journey down in the elevator alone with Erwin, the lighthearted atmosphere from breakfast seemingly nowhere to be found, or at least that’s what it felt like to Eren. God knows what the two of them were thinking. 

Erwin made small talk with him, and he was a natural conversationalist in a way where they didn’t really elapse into any silence, so it wasn’t truly awful. Still, Eren almost immediately regretted his decision to agree with being driven home. Being able to take the bus by himself, even if it took longer, suddenly seeming a lot more appealing. 

Well in the car, however, Erwin turned on the radio and let the sound of music fill the space, driving most of the way in silence, Eren mostly giving directions to where he lived. 

When they came to stop in front of the apartment building where he had his dorm room, Erwin turned the radio down low, now only muted tunes of a recently released pop song playing in the background. 

“Thank you again for dropping me off,” Eren said, his hand already resting on the door handle. He let his eyes quickly sweep the area but established that there weren’t very many people about, and no one he was familiar with at that, thankfully. 

“As I said, no bother at all.” Erwin smiled kindly at him and Eren paused as he looked into his eyes. He opened his mouth again as if he were to speak, but he felt unsure on what to say and so he simply decided against it. 

There was no point in prolonging this, it was only a one night stand after all. A damn good one sure, but still nothing more. 

“Well – Bye then, I guess.” He opened the car door, stepping out and trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible, doubtful that he really exceeded. 

“Take care of yourself Eren,” Erwin said. 

“Yeah, you too.” Then because he really felt too awkward to drag it out any longer he closed the door and turned his back to the car, walking up the path leading up to the entrance of the building. 

He heard the car pulling away from the sidewalk and driving away as he stepped inside, turning around in time just to see the tail end of it as it continued out of sight. 

Taking the stairs up to his floor, he was thinking about how all he really wanted to do was simply relax and play some video games or something, but as soon as he came in view of his door he felt his steps faltering. 

”Jean?” 

Taken aback and with his heart starting to race in his chest, Eren watched as Jean lifted his head to look at him. He was curled together on the floor, leaning against the door, arms encircling his knees which were pressed to his chest. 

He didn’t say anything, only looked at Eren with tired eyes. 

His hands clenched involuntarily at his sides before he forced them to relax. 

“Right,” he said, more to himself than anything. 

He walked forward and Jean moved out of the way but still didn’t say anything, not even when Eren unlocked the door and stepped inside. Looking back at the miserable figure of Jean he gave a sigh. 

“You coming in or what?” He asked, and Jean sort of shuffled inside after him, taking special care not to come close enough to touch. 

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Eren shut the door behind both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically when I first got this idea into my head it was just supposed to be a short eruriren one shot, and then when I started working on it and actually thinking more about it I wanted to turn it into a full-fledged story, but then the problem also turned into me not being sure if I wanted Eren to actually end up with Erwin and Levi or with Jean in the end (struggle of a multishipper). And so for now at least I've decided to leave it like this because it was the original place where I'd planned for it to end and I know myself and know that I would not continue writing on this in the near future so I don't wanna leave people hanging by keeping it as a WIP. Will I someday decide to continue this story? Possibly, but I'd also say probably unlikely.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://ohanimehell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
